Good Old High School Games
by Michele aka AML
Summary: Same story, I just made a few adjustments. What can I say...I'm a perfection freak. *g* L.A. is hit by one of the worst storms in years, the AI team is trapped in the Hyperion and they need something to do to pass the time. This is my first fic. R/R Plz!
1. Good Old High School 'Twister'

**Title:** Good Old High School Games. 

**Rating: **R, for language (Faith's in this so…) and some sexual situations.

**Author:** Michele           

**E-mail:** WP82787@aol.com

**Summary:** L.A. is hit by one of the worst storms in years, the AI team is trapped in the Hyperion and they need something to do to pass the time… 

**Couples:** Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Faith/Wes.    
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine…blah, blah, blah…      

**Author's Notes:** No, No, and NO! I'm not trying to copy Wravyn's story '**Just Another Friday Night**'. Twister just happens to be one of my favorite games to play along with the other games mentioned in this story! So, don't sue me! By the way check out her story. It's *SO AWESOME*!

********************************************************************

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" 

Cordelia looked out onto the courtyard of the Hyperion through the double doors that hid her from the breathtaking scenery. It was indeed a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly, spilling its rays over the earth like an oversized blanket. The birds were singing a soft tune that soothed and brought peace to the inner soul. The flowers were colorfully blossomed, surrounding the fountain in the center of the courtyard. She turned back to everyone seeing if they even paid attention.

As usual…they didn't.

Angel sat in his office profoundly occupied with reading a book. Fred furiously typed on the computer with Gunn watching over her shoulder observing her diligence. Faith and Wesley sparred in the lobby, mostly *bickering* then training. Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the outside. 

How could anyone be inside when it was such a gorgeous day out? Except for Angel, he was kinda stuck indoors either way. 

She chuckled to herself as she opened the double doors and stepped out onto the courtyard. She smiled up at the sun letting its rays pour over her.

"Wow! I bet nothing could ever ruin this day. It's so perfect." As if on cue, all of a sudden that beautiful sun was soon hidden behind dark gray clouds and that bright blue sky soon was transformed into pitch-blackness. Then as a streak light lit up the sky and at the sound of a bang, rain began to fall like *Niagara Falls*.

"AH…NO…I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Cordelia screamed and cursed at the sky for ruining her beautiful day, as she got soaked from head to toe. Angel and gang ran to see what the screaming was and found a very drenched Cordelia standing outside looking at the sky. Thankfully the sun wasn't out as Angel ran out to get her. Fred ran to go get some towels. 

"What the hell were you doing Cordy?" he scolded her as he brought her inside. They both sat down on the round sofa in the lobby when Fred came back with some towels to wrap around them. Cordelia again let out a scream that startled the gang. 

"What the fuck's your problem C?" spoke the very annoyed slayer.

"For your information *F*, this was one of the nicest days we've had in a *very* long time and now we're stuck in here for who knows how long." Cordelia let out a frustrated sigh. She hated being cooped up in the hotel, especially with Faith. She really got on her nerves. She didn't even know why she was here. Since she was released from her *home* everybody just welcomed her back with open arms like nothing happened. 

Especially Wesley.

And now she had to spend a whole day looking at her face because Mother Nature was having a P.M.S moment.

_Screw Mother Nature._

The onetime Plyean's alarmed voice broke Cordelia from her thoughts. 

"Um…guys? I'm checking the weather forecast for the day on the Net and it seems that we're being hit by a tropical hurricane."

"What?"

"Yup…I guess since we're pretty close to the coast, us and all the coast line cities are getting hit by the storm. It says that this is just the beginning of the storm. We're going to get hit by winds that are at least 90 to 120 miles per hour and water that is at least 3 feet high. It's going to be pretty bad. They've warned people to stay indoors for the rest of the day and night. Sorry ya'll, but it looks like we're stuck here, at least till tomorrow." Everybody groaned and Fred offered them an apologetic look. 

It was going to be a long day. 

"I don't even want to think about it. I'm going to go change." Cordelia headed to one of the rooms, she normally stayed in when she was at the hotel, but remembered she had taken all her clothes out to get them cleaned. 

_God, what was wrong with this day?_

"Dammit."

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Angel.

"I took all my clothes from the room I stayed in to be cleaned." 

"You can borrow some of my clothes..." offered Faith. She was weird sometimes. First she's a mean bitch then she's a nice bitch. 

Cordelia never really got her.

"Thanks but no thanks…I don't wear clothes from 'Sluts R Us'." Wesley laughed at the cruel joke and Faith sent him a glare. He shut his mouth quickly. 

_Boy, did she have a hold on him. _

Wes was such a pussy for slayers.

"Suit yourself. Besides…'wet dog' looks good on you." Cordelia was ready to jump her when Angel caught her by the waist. His cold skin mixed with the wetness from the rain sent shivers down her back. She had never minded his touch before but there was just something about the way he held her that made her stiffen. Angel felt her tense up and gently let her go.

"Cordy calm down…you can borrow some of my clothes." Angel wrapped the towel tighter around Cordelia rubbing her arms to keep her warm as they left for his room.

*************************

Cordelia sat on the edge of Angel's bed. She fingered the silk material of the sheets. They were a deep blood red color. Red was her favorite color and if there was one color he liked at all besides black, it was red.

_Coincidence much?_

She continued to look at the bed. It was nicely made with several throw pills that were the same color as the sheets and black, of course. She eyed the rest of the room. It looked pretty much the same, but there was something different. 

"Did you find what you needed?" Cordelia shook her head of her thoughts. She had been daydreaming again. 

"Huh…oh…um no I'll look for them…now." She looked at the figure before her. Angel stood there with just his pants on and *no* shirt. His hair was still wet from the rain, which made it stand straight up. He was gorgeous. From the outlining of his perfect squared jaw to the framing of his love handles that led to his…

_Whoa Chase…naughty thoughts…naughty thoughts!_

Cordelia shook her head, once again, from her guttered mind. When did she start thinking thoughts like that? This was her boss and best friend for goodness sakes. But she did have to admit he was a very attractive man…pire.

"Cordy…you ok?"

"Yeah I'm cool. Just…thinking." Angel raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look.

"OK…well, I have some clothes in the closest over there so pick what you want. I'm going to go find my shirt from in the laundry room. I know it's around here somewhere…" Angel continued to mumble about his misplaced shirt as he left. Cordelia chuckled to herself as she walked to his closest.

_What a dork._

She looked through all his things and as usual they were all *black*. She decided to wear one of his smaller black shirts with a pair of boxer shorts. She removed her drenched clothes and hung them over Angel's bathtub. She put the clothes on and looked down at herself. She looked like a retard but it would have to do. 

Angel walked back into the room as she pulled the black shirt over her head, getting a glimpse of her tanned bare back. Cordelia noticed his staring gaze and smiled inwardly.

"Hey! Did you find your shirt?" Angel gave himself a mental smack has he heard Cordelia's voice.

"Huh…oh…yeah I found it. Lets go, the others are probably wondering what happened to us."

"Yeah…hey…I don't look like a rag doll do I?" Angel chuckled.

"No…you look beautiful." Cordelia smiled. She had never thought that Angel ever found her attractive. And to say that she looked beautiful looking like this? She wondered what he thought of her when she looked at least half way decent. Cordelia followed him back to the lobby where the others were. 

"What the hell took you guys so long?" asked a very annoyed Gunn.

"We're bored out of or minds here. We need somethin to do."

"Hey Cordy, so you choose to go with the 'Salvation Army' instead?" sneered Faith.  

"Shut up Faith."

"Ok guys…it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while so we might as well do something to keep our minds occupied." Angel was really getting annoyed with Cordy and Faith's taunting.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Wesley. Angel shrugged. It seemed no one had any ideas so they all sat around thinking of something to do.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Fuck this. I can't think of one damn thing to do."

"Wow Faith, you were actually thinking this whole time? So that was the smoke I saw coming out of your ears." Gunn and Wesley laughed. 

"That's it!" Faith pounced from her seat and jumped Cordelia.

"AH!" Cordelia closed her eyes, screamed and waited for Faith to throw the first punch, but nothing came. She peeked through one of her eyes and saw that Angel had caught Faith's hand before she could hit her. Angel growled and pulled Faith off of Cordelia.

"Look! I know this is hard but if I hear another sarcastic bitch from either one of you again..."Angel didn't have to finish his sentence because they knew he was serious. Angelus or no Angelus he was still harmful when annoyed. Faith sat back down next to Wesley on the lobby sofa and crossed her arms. Angel helped Cordelia from off the floor.

"Now…so what do we do?" 

"How about a game?" asked Fred excitedly jumping out from Gunn's arms.

"Yeah…that's a good idea. We can play 'Twister'." Cordelia spoke with high sarcasm in her voice and rolled her eyes. But Fred took her seriously.

"Yeah! That sounds good."

"What? No! I was kidding Fred."

"I think it sounds like a good idea," said Gunn defending his girlfriend. Fred turned back to him and smiled appreciatively. She turned back to Angel.

"Do you have that game? I've never played it before."

"What you've never played it before? Oh see…now we've got to play it dog?" Gunn said excitedly. Everyone looked at him.

"See…that's what I mean when I say I was cool before I met ya'll." Fred gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him and he smiled back. He always loved her smiles. Fred turned back to Angel.

"Well?"

"Yeah I think I have that game." Angel left again for his room in search for the game.

"I am so not playing that fucking game," bitched Faith. She was a slayer not a high school student. She slayed vampires and demons, she didn't play petty childish games. 

"That's ok you can spin the little spinner thing." Angel had descended from his room carrying the game.

"I found it."

"Oh yea! Just like high school." Cordelia rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Oh well, at least it was something to do.

Angel and Gunn spread the mat onto the floor and Wesley read the instructions.

"Um…it says here that we can only have 2 to 4 players…" 

"Oh well…it looks like I can't play then…" said Cordelia walking away when Angel grabbed her writ.

"Oh no you don't…we'll be just fine with 5 players. The more the better." Cordelia sighed.

_Dammit, almost._

"But…" "Just read the damn instructions Wesley," yelled Gunn.

"Alright… well it says…you must remove your shoes and stand on either sides of the mat." Cordelia and Fred stood on the red side and Angel, Gunn and Wesley stood opposite of them. Wesley continued to read.

 "Then when the spinner is spun by the referee, Faith, follow the instructions. Be careful not to loose your balance because the first person to fall is out. You continue to play until there is only one person remaining and, of course, he or she is the winner." Wesley placed the instructions on the floor. Fred was so excited she began to jump up and down.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun. Getting tangled up in each other trying not to fall…" Angel and Cordelia looked at each other. Faith started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Cordelia through gritted teeth

"You guys…getting tangled…up in each other…it's like a teen…orgy party…" Everyone rolled their eyes and Fred scratched her head.

"Orgy party…?" Cordelia closed her eyes and held up her hand.

"Don't *even* ask…Lets get just start please." Faith spun the arrow.

"Left foot green." Everyone stuck their foot on the nearest green circle. Faith spun it again.

"Left hand red." Cordelia was facing Angel so to get to the red circle she did a backbend. Boy, did them cheerleading and gymnastic exercises come in handy. Fred looked wide-eyed at her friend.

"Wow Cordy! I didn't know you could bend like that."

"Yeah well I took cheerleading and gymnastics for all my 4 years of high school so…but can we continue? All the blood is rushing to my head." Faith laughed as she spun the arrow again.

"Right foot yellow"

And again.

"Right hand green."

And again.

"Left foot blue."

"OW! My arm hurts," cried Fred.

"Yeah well your ass is in my face…and what a nice one it is," said Gunn smacking her butt. Wesley and Angel laughed and Fred blushed.

"Stop that!" 

"Gunn your out," cried Faith.

"What?"

"Yeah, if you move any part of your body from the circle your on your out."

"That wasn't in the rules." Faith picked up the rules and looked them over.

"Yeah it is. It just looks like Wes missed that part." Gunn looked at him and Wesley let out a nervous laugh. Gunn smacked him making him fall.

"Wes is out too."

"That's not bloody fair."

"Quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby…you're just being a sore loser."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"OK…Mr. and Mrs. Pryce," screamed Cordelia from her very awkward position. She was bent over with Angel behind her like…well you get the picture.

"Can we hurry…I'm not liking this position." She felt something hard behind her. Was that what she thought it was? Was Angel *hard*? He was getting his jollies off of being behind her. What was going on it that mind of his? Cordelia inwardly shuddered.

_Gross._

Her heart began to race as he placed his head on her back. 

_Ok Cordy…calm down…its just Angel_. 

But that was just it. It was Angel. *Angel*. Not Wesley or Gunn or even some bum on the street. It was Angel. She felt her throat become dry and her heart was beating rapidly. Faith's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"I don't know C…It looks like a nice position to me." Faith cocked her head to the side and smirked. 

"Shut up Faith and just spin the damn thing." Faith spun the arrow again.

"Right hand red" Cordelia moved to get the closest red circle to her but Angel bumped into her on his way to the same circle and they both hit the floor.

_Great._

"Your both out. Looks like Fred won." Faith smiled as she watched the two on the floor. Fred again jumped up and down.

"I won and it was my first time playing. Yippee! I won…I won…I won!"

"Shut up Fred…Angel, get off your killing me." Cordelia never really realized how much Angel really weighed until he was on top of her. He weighed a lot. Must be all that muscle.

_Goddamn…*sigh*…all that muscle._

"Sorry Cordy."

"Yeah, yeah…just help me up." Angel held out his hand for her and pulled Cordelia to her feet. 

"So what do we do now?" 

"How about 'Spin the Bottle'?" asked still a very excited Fred.

********************************************************************

So…what ya think? Yeah I know I'm not all that funny but hey…I try. Feedback: LOVE IT! Don't you ever forget it so, bring it on. Tell me what ya think. Peaceout! ~Michele~ 


	2. Good Old High School 'Spin the Bottle'

**Title:** Good Old High School Games 

**Rating: **R, for language (Faith's in this so…) and some sexual situations.

**Author:** Michele           

**E-mail:** WP82787@aol.com

**Summary:** L.A. is hit by one of the worst storms in years, the AI team is trapped in the Hyperion and they need something to do to pass the time…

**Couples:** Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Faith/Wes.    
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine…blah, blah, blah…

********************************************************************

"You know about 'Spin the Bottle' but you didn't know about 'Twister'?' Fred shrugged and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"And yet you don't know what an orgy is." Cordelia sighed and walked over to the sofa to sit sown. Angel saw her rubbing her neck and sat next to her.

"Need some help?"

"What?"

"With your back? I can give you a massage." Angel placed his hands on her neck and began to rub gently.

"Oh…no, I'm…ok…" Cordelia sighed as she felt Angel begin to massage her tense neck. She relaxed and closed her eyes at the soft touch of his hands. He continued to rub in circular motions, massaging the nape of her neck down to her back. She let out a quiet moan and Angel stopped much to her disappointment.

"Am I hurting you?" 

_Hurting me? No you weren't hurting me but you are now by not *continuing*._

"No I'm ok. Thanks Angel."

"No problem" Angel brushed his lips on the back of her neck and got up.

_What was that? Did he just kiss my neck?_

Cordelia sighed and got up to join the others. They were already sitting in a circle with a bottle between them. It looked like they agreed on the game. Cordelia joined them and sat opposite of Angel. Fred sat opposite of Gunn and Faith of Wesley.

"Now this is my kind of game," said Faith running her hands together.

"I thought you didn't like playing childish games?" asked Cordelia throwing her own phrase back in her face.

"Well if I recall this wasn't considered a child's game but…oh that's right… you played games like this since you were in kindergarten." Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her. Was she calling her a slut? She sure as hell shouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black.

Wesley interrupted the glare fest.

"Alright ladies. Lets just get on with the game. I'll go first but remember people we're are all adults here so lets not act childish." He spun the bottle and it landed on Faith. 

_Who'd a guessed?_

Wesley smiled and leaned into kiss Faith. She willingly leaned in grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt and forcing her lips onto his. Faith passed her tongue on his bottom lip as an invitation, which he welcomed gladly. Everybody watched disgusted, as the kiss became more then just a peck on the lips.

_Graphic much?_

"Alright *leeches*…" Cordelia felt like she was going to barf. Wesley and Faith separated, both of their mouths red and swollen. Wesley wiped the excess saliva off with back of his hand.

"Well…that certainly was delightful."

"I knew you'd like it English." Faith gave him a seductive smile. 

"My turn." Faith spun the bottle and it landed on…

"*Angel*?" squeaked Fred. Cordelia looked at Angel and then back at Faith. 

_No! _

Cordelia could feel her blood begin to boil. She can't touch him. He's not hers. But then again he's not hers either. Why was she all of a sudden getting so jealous? No. It wasn't jealousy. She was just being overprotective because she knew Faith. She would turn one messily kiss into a rated X sex scene.

_OK, maybe a *little* jealous. Hell, who wouldn't be?_

Faith leaned toward Angel and he toward her. She reached up to grab his collar but he quickly caught her hand and clasped his hand with hers. He quickly pecked her on the lips and sat back in his spot leaving Faith still in the middle of the circle. Cordelia covered her mouth to hold down a laugh. She had taught him well.

Good vampire.

Faith sat back down mumbling under breath as Angel spun the bottle lightly, but maybe a little too lightly because it landed on…

"*Gunn*?" squeaked Fred again.

"Nah man…I ain't kissin Angel."

"But you…have to…*_cough_* that's the rules." Cordelia coughed trying again to hold down a laugh. Angel crossed his arms and Faith was getting annoyed.

"Would you two stop being pussies and kiss already? It's not like you're a bunch of fagots. It's just a game."

"Yeah well…this stays in this damn hotel, hear?" Gunn narrowed his eyes at the vampire. 

"Like I would want anyone to know about this?" 

Angel leaned forward and as did Gunn. They both closed their eyes and as their lips thinly brushed against each other, Faith pushed their heads together deepening the kiss. Gunn and Angel pushed back releasing their heads from Faith's grasp and started spitting. Everybody else burst into laughter as they watched Gunn and Angel continued to wipe their mouths.

"Aight ya bunch of hyenas…"Gunn crossed his arms and glared at everyone. They all immediately stopped laughing.

"Ma turn." He rubbed his hands together and spun the bottle.

"Aw…my lovely Fred." Fred blushed and Gunn leaned forward to give her a light kiss.

"Awe!" everyone chorused and Fred blushed even more. Fred spun the bottle next and it again landed on Angel. He smiled sweetly at her and faintly passed his lips against hers, much to Gunn's satisfaction. Angel gave her another smile before he spun the bottle, a little harder this time.

Cordy.

"*_Whistle_*…go Barbie."

"Shut up Gunn." Cordelia looked at Angel for a while. Staring into his eyes if she was being pulled into another dimension, one that she could live in for eternity. Sure, she had kissed him before but those were for…*business* occasions. But this…this was different.

Before she could think anymore Angel leaned in across the floor and kissed her on the lips. Lightly, at first, getting the feel of her soft lips against his ever-cold ones. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss sending waves of warm electricity through both his body and hers. He grabbed at the nape of her neck, entwining his fingers in her short chocolate hair and pulling her closer to him much to her surprise. 

Everybody was amazed and wide-eyed at the scene before them, but they didn't notice. Angel straightened up, bringing her along, onto his knees and pressed his body closer to hers. He tilted his head, flicking his tongue gently across her bottom lip for invitation. 

Her mind swirled with thoughts as she volitionally opened her mouth and welcomed his moist, cool tongue.

_Are we really doing this? Is he really kissing me? Oh god!_

Questions…questions…questions.

Faith's 'oh so annoying whining' brought her back from her thoughts.

"*Ahem*…and you called us leeches…" Angel gently pulled back and as if on cue the whole hotel went black.

_OK! I think this day is rigged!    _

Still faintly dazed by the electrifying lip lock, Cordelia collapsed back to her position in the circle. Angel sat back down as well and Gunn nudged him in the side.

"Hey man…that must have been some kiss, eh?" Gunn winked at him and you'd swear if he could have blushed he would have. Angel got from his seat.

"I'm going to go find some…uh candles." Everyone decided to stay put until he came back not being able to see and everything.

Damn Angel's vampire vision.

Cordelia fingered her lips still being able to feel the touch of his soft, cool lips on hers. Was he really kissing her or was it just because this was a game? She got up from her place and walked over, making sure not to fall, toward the double doors looking out onto the courtyard. She watched as the lightning flashed brightly, lighting up the night sky. She looked at the ground and saw the water pass by in a heaping flood before her. She sighed and turned around when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

It was Wesley.

"Cordelia?"

"What's up Wes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know…you seem…confused." 

"It's…it's nothing."

"Is it about the kiss?"

"Wes…was he for real? What was that? I don't get him." Cordelia closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"It was truly a very…*interesting* scene but I'm sure it meant more to him then just a game." Cordelia turned to him and he could see the tears fall lightly down her face as the lightning struck.

"How can I tell? I don't know what to do Wes. I love him and he doesn't even feel the same way." Cordelia stood there thinking of what she just said.

_I love him? When did this happen?_

It was true. She did love him. But it wasn't a heat of the moment thing. It had been for some time and she knew it. Ever since high school she had feelings for him but just pushed them away because of Buffy. 

Buffy. 

 But she was out of the picture now and it was time she got what she deserved. It was time she acted on the feelings that she had kept inside ever since they met back up in L.A. She loved him and he needed to know.

"Cordelia? Are you alright?" Cordelia came back from her thoughts.

"Huh…oh yeah…I'm fine. Thanks Wes." Wesley smiled at her. He knew she found out what she needed to know. They both went back to join everybody else. Angel had now come back with several candles providing the needed light to see around the hotel. But now they were again bored. Fred sighed.

"I'm bored again." Cordelia sat on the sofa.

"I'm tired. Why don't we all go to sleep? I'm sure the storm will pass by the morning." Cordelia was headed for the stairs when Faith grabbed her arm.

"Whatever C. The night is still young."

"Cordy's right. We've all had an…*interesting* evening…" Angel looked at Cordelia and she quickly looked away. She knew what he was talking about.

"Fine. You and C can go fuck while we stay and play." Faith sent Cordelia a glare and she returned it with much emotion.

Oh, it's on now.

"Screw you Faith. Come on Angel…let's play 'Truth or Dare'."

********************************************************************

Sorry that was a little shorter then the last one. I'm hope this next one will be a little longer. Tell me what ya think. Peaceout! ~Michele~


	3. Good Old High School 'Truth or Dare'

**Title:** Good Old High School Games 

**Rating: **R, for language (Faith's in this so…) and some sexual situations.

**Author:** You know me by now (I hope)! *g*      

**Summary:** L.A. is hit by one of the worst storms in years, the AI team is trapped in the Hyperion and they need something to do to pass the time…****

**Couples:** Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Faith/Wes.    
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine…blah, blah, blah…

********************************************************************

"I don't know Cordy. I'm…kinda tired." Cordelia walked over to Angel and placed her hands lightly on his chest. She pursed her lips and gave him her cutest puppy eyes.

"Pleeease!"

_No one can resist the puppy eyes._

Angel sighed, "Oh alright…but after this I'm leaving. I'm too old for these games." He smiled down at her and she looked away. She didn't know why. Maybe it was those eyes. Eyes that reminded her of the kiss they just shared and left her wanting more. She remembered he was still staring at her and lightly hit him on the arm. She turned and walked away from him.

"Yeah whatever…no one is *too old* for 'Truth or Dare'. Besides…being an adult is so much better…" she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder at him, "You can do a lot more *naughty* things then when you were a child." Angel stood there shocked. She smiled to herself as she walked back to everyone else. 

_This is going to be fun._

Faith spoke up taking charge, "OK, there are no damn rules. You *do* as your dared whether it makes you look like an ass or not. You *always* tell the truth when asked…and the penalty is…" she lowered her head to think. Finally, after a while, she raised her head with a smirk on her face.

"The penalty is…for the next week you have to do everything and I mean *everything*…ass naked." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"Faith, isn't that a bit…much?" asked a very flushed Fred. The thought of any of the guys, *especially* Gunn, walking around naked for all to see was a little embarrassing.

"No Fred, I think that's a *naughty* idea," said Angel repeating Cordelia's word and letting a smirk form onto his lips as he eyed her. He had to admit the thought of her walking around nude aroused the demon within him. Faith hopped up onto the counter behind him and everyone faced her.

"Alright then, lets play. I'll go first…um…Fred…" Fred looked at Faith a little nervous.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um…truth no…dare no…"

"Come on already. This ain't a fuckin pop quiz."

"Hey! Watch your mouth slayer bitch. That's ma woman you talkin to." Gunn closed in on Faith when Fred grabbed his arm and he backed down.

"Charles No! It's ok…" 

She turned back to Faith, "I choose truth." Faith hopped down from the counter and crossed her arms.

"OK…let's see…" Faith rolled her eyes up to the top of her head and began to think.

"Careful *F*…you might stay like that," said Cordelia grinning ever so slightly.

"Fuck you…anyways…Fred, what was your very first fantasy about?" Fred blushed as she thought back to her childhood.

"Well, every Christmas my family and I…"

"*Besides* the one about the *Mouse King* in the 'Nutcracker'." Faith rolled her eyes and everyone chuckled. Cordelia remembered Fred telling her about that fantasy when they were shopping for clothes for the ballet. Fred blushed even more.

"Oh…um well…do I have to say it? It's kinda…personal."

"Yes Fred, you *have* to tell the truth." Faith was getting annoyed.

"OK…well…when I first met…Angel…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Um…When I first met Angel I dreamed I…"

"Still can't hear you."

"WHEN I FIRST MET ANGEL I DREAMED I HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Everyone gasped and Fred quickly covered her mouth. Faith just laughed.

"It…it was…just a dream. I…I thought I liked him and…but now I'm with Gunn…" Fred hid her face in her hands. She was totally embarrassed. Angel felt bad for her. He never new she liked him *that much*. Gunn wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's OK baby. We understand. It was just a dream…everyone has had dreams like that." Fred lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Fred felt better. Angel walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She felt his hand and began to blush again.

"Ok…um…I guess it's my turn." Fred looked around the room and then looked up at Angel.

"Angel…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Fred thought for a while and then looked at Cordelia. It was now or never for him to tell her how he felt.

"Ok…is it true that you have feelings for Cordy?" Cordelia had been staring at her nails and suddenly shot her head up. Angel looked at her and saw the hopeful gleam in her eyes. He sadly turned his head away from her gaze.

"No…I don't." Fred gasped and everyone looked at Cordelia. Fred was confused. She was sure Angel had feelings for her. God, no one kissed someone like *that* if they didn't have feelings for them. Cordelia stood there in shock. She felt like someone had just driven a knife through her heart. That hopeful gleam in her eyes turned into a watery mist that soon formed behind her eyes.

_He doesn't feel anything. _

She felt like running away. As far as her legs could carry her. Away from the pain and the embarrassment.

_Wait…it's raining. Screw that plan._

She decided on the next best thing. Push it behind her. If Angel didn't feel anything for her then it was his lost. She quickly replaced her frown with a smile. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She loved him and he needed to know whether he loved her or not. She needed to get it off her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted by Wesley's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile indicating she would be OK.

"Well…let's continue people…Angel…" Angel turned to meet her gaze and was shocked when he saw not pain but love in her eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's your turn." Angel turned away from her gaze and looked at Faith.

"Faith…Truth or Dare?"

"Dare baby." 

"Ya know you were kinda rude to Fred just a while ago so…why don't you ask for forgiveness, no…beg for forgiveness…on your knees, hands folded, and with please and everything." Angel smiled at the egotistic slayer. He knew that she had *very high* self-esteem and so he knew that this would be something she hated. Faith crossed her arms.

"Fuck that. I'm not asking for forgiveness from no one."

"So…you rather walk around the hotel for a *whole week naked*?" Faith sighed.

"Fine…FredI'msorry."

"*Ahem* slower please." Faith looked at Angel and rolled her eyes. 

He was so going to pay.

She got down on her knees in front of Fred and folded her hands.

"Fred…Will. You. *Please*. Forgive. Me?" Fred covered her mouth holding down a laugh.

"Yes Faith…I forgive you." Faith got up from her knees and glared at Angel. He just smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Yeah whatever…remember, I'm not a pussy like you." Angel just ignored her comment. He wasn't about to start something with her. He was too tired. Faith rubbed her hands together.

"My turn again." She again looked around the room for her next victim. She looked at Cordelia who was sitting on the sofa looking at her hands. She kinda felt bad for the ex-cheerleader. She was in love with the pussy vampire and he didn't feel jack for her. Well, it was time for the slayer to step in. She didn't like either one of them all that well but they both had done so much for her and so it was her turn to give back. They didn't have to know. No one had to know. Just this once and then she'd be back to her badass image. Must keep that ya know.

_Oh god, I'm turning into a softy…Fuck.  _

Faith sighed, "C… Truth or Dare?" Cordelia looked up at her.

"Um…Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to kiss dead boy here…and not just a peck…I mean the *real* stuff." Cordelia was stunned. What was she doing? She heard what Angel had said about her. Cordelia looked at Angel and he looked just as stunned. This was going to be hard but she would do it. No matter how hard it was and how much it would hurt. She was going to show him what he was missing. Wesley looked at Faith and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing? Your creating tension…" Faith kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

"Just watch and see. I'm being nice for a change." She clasped her hand in his as she watched Cordelia walk over to Angel.

_Ok maybe only Wes would know…but no one else._

Gunn wrapped his arms around Fred from behind. She looked up at him and smiled. She returned her gaze back to the couple when Gunn whispered to her that sent shivers down her spine. Just the way he talked made her weak in the knees. She sighed as she listened to him speak.

"So you think they're going to hook up?"

"I hope so…I mean they have Kye-ruption so…"

"Kye-what?" She chuckled and leaned further into his embrace.

"I'll explain later."

Cordelia looked into Angel's eyes and without any warning just cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Softly at first not wanting to scare him. She felt him stiffen but as soon as it came it was gone and replaced with relaxation. She closed her eyes and moved one of her hands to the nape of his neck playing with his hair while the other one lingered on his chest for support. She deepened the kissing sending all her emotions and the things she wanted to say in just that moment. 

She was shocked when he straightened up from the counter he was leaning on and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arm that was on his chest around his neck and let him press her closer to him. She could have sworn she heard a growl coming from his throat. She smiled as she passed her tongue over his bottom lip. This time *she* was asking for permission. He willing opened his mouth and let his tongue dart into her mouth before she had any chance to react. Their tongues danced together exploring each other like it was for the first time. 

Everything that had been felt and bottled up inside was said in that one kiss and it meant more then any words possible. She knew her feelings and now it was time that he knew. Whether or not he loved her she didn't care, because at least he knew how she felt for him. She let a moan escape from her throat and he pressed her even closer. She slowly pulled away gasping for breath. He growled in pleasure and in disappointment as she tugged at his lower lip while pulling away. He hazily opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. He was unworthy for holding such a prized possession and he knew it. She looked like an angel with her eyes still closed and her lips red and swollen. She licked them as she tried to find her voice.

"Wow…" That was all she could say. There were no words to express the moment they just shared.

"I know…" He spoke huskily as he watched her open her eyes slowly. He was greeted with pools of hazel filled with love and desire. And again as if on cue the lights turned on. Cordelia looked up still in Angel's embrace and this time spoke out loud.

"OK…this day is so freakin rigged isn't it?" Angel chuckled at her and she looked back at him. Faith was getting annoyed at the sappy moment.

"OK love birds…I think that's enough for today. Why don't we all go to bed and hopefully the storm should have passed already."  Cordelia and Angel looked at her and then at each other. They released from their embrace and looked down as if embarrassed. Faith pulled Wesley toward the stairs. Cordelia saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you two going?" Faith didn't even bother to turn around as she continued to pull Wesley up the stairs.

"To bed like I said." Cordelia chuckled and shook her head as she watched the two disappear upstairs and heard one of the doors slam close. Fred and Gunn ascended to one of the rooms as well and left Angel and Cordelia alone. Cordelia lowered her head again and played with the material of Angel's shirt that she was wearing.

"So…I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Angel looked at her and could sense her hesitation. He could hear the rate of her heart speed up with each beat.

"Yeah I guess." He turned to leave for his room. She looked up at him and watched him leave. Her mind screamed. Tell him…tell him. 

Like if the kiss wasn't enough.

"Angel…" He stopped and turned to look at her. Their eyes locked but she looked down as if ashamed to look at him. She suddenly then felt a lump develop in her throat as she tried to speak.

"I…"

"Yes?" She finally found her voice but it wasn't what she wanted to say.

"I'll return your clothes tomorrow…is that OK?"

Wimp.

"Yeah that's fine." Angel turned to leave again.

"Angel…"

"Yeah?"

Do it now.

"Goodnight."

Wimp.

"Goodnight." He left and this time disappeared to his room. Cordelia sighed.

"Good going Chase," she mumbled to herself as she left for her room. Once there she closed the door and the tears just came flooding down. She tumbled to her bed but didn't bother getting in as she sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She continued to cry her heart out as she thought back to the words he had said when Fred asked him the question.

"No…I don't"

Three simple words made her world crumple but yet three simple words could make it bright again. She laid down right there in front of her bed and cried into the carpet as sleep finally consumed her. 

**~15 minutes later~ **

Angel stood outside of Cordelia's room. He couldn't believe it took him *15 minutes* to gather the balls and come up. He cursed himself for hurting her as he listened to the cries coming from behind her door a while ago. He placed his hand on the knob when he heard her cries stop and her heart rate slow indicating she was asleep. He slowly opened the door and saw her body curled up in front of her bed. He closed the door behind him and kneeled before her gently picking her up into his arms. She stirred slightly and he smiled as she snuggled closer into his embrace unknowingly. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and lightly fingered her jaw line. He gently passed his thumb across her bottom lip and she stirred to the soft touch. She hazily opened her eyes and stared at the soft brown eyes before her.

"Angel what…?" He placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Cordelia looked from side to side then back at him. She mumbled under his finger.

"For what?" He chuckled lightly at her attempt to speak.

"For hurting you. For making you believe that I didn't love you." Cordelia's eyes widen in shock and she pulled from his arms to sit up against the bed.

"Making…believe?"

"Yes Cordy…I do have feelings for you and I'm sorry if I hurt you." Angel took her hands into his and rubbed his thumbs along the soft silky skin. She looked down at theirs hands and then back at him. She was taken aback by the love that shown through his eyes.

"Then…why did you…?" A tear trickled down her cheek as she once again remembered his exact words. Angel cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.

"Again I'm sorry but I didn't want you to know how I felt because of some *stupid* game. I wanted it to come from my heart." He gently placed one of her hands on his chest.

"I know there's nothing there but if my heart could beat Cordelia…It would only beat for *you*." Cordelia chuckled.

"That was cheesy Angel…" He playfully pouted and she laughed again as she ran her knuckles down the side of his face.

"But sweet." He smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and spoke the three words that she knew would make her world whole again.

"I love you." She let tears fall again but this time of joy. She had waited for him to speak those words for a long time.

"I love you too Angel." He smiled and scooped her up in his arms as he stood. She laughed and then a thought came to mind.

"Hey…you know you lied when Fred asked you if you had feelings for me or not." Cordelia smiled at him seductively.  

"You know what that means?"

"Yup." 

"But you know you don't have to be totally naked." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah…you can wear one of those cute little bowties and…" Angel shook his head and tossed her lightly onto the bed. She screamed as he climbed atop of her and kissed her. 

*************************

"It's about goddamn time." 

"What's that?" Wesley looked down at her.

"Angel and Cordelia. They were driving me crazy with that cat and mouse shit." He looked at her confused.

"But I thought he said he didn't have feelings for her?"

"Yeah well…gotta love the good old 'Truth or Dare' game. Works every time." Wesley smiled down at his lover. She was a remarkable person and could be nice when she wanted to be. Faith looked up at him.

"Well…get back to work. The night isn't getting any younger." He chuckled and kissed her forcefully with passion on the lips.

Oh yes…when *she* wanted to.

***************************************************************************

OK! Sorry about this last chapter being so crappy. I had major writer's block and it took me forever to think of how to finish this story. Damn writer's block. *Ahem* n-e-wayz, tell me what ya think. R/R! Love Ya and God Bless! ~Michele~


End file.
